Tarta
by Aokimari
Summary: Cuando Dean regresó, Sam estaba convencido de que debía ceder a todos sus caprichos. Se lo merecía. Pero Dean no tiene sentido de la medida y ahora, haber accedido, ya no parece tan buena idea. Es la última vez que accede. Wincest Sam/Dean. Spoiler 4x01


**Disclaimer: Esta escena ha salido puramente de mi cabeza descalabrada y de la tarta de cumpleaños de mi hermano. Ninguno de los personajes de la serie, ni sus actores, ni nada, me pertenecen. No sé exactamente a quien lo hacen, pero tengo claro que no soy yo. Esto lo hago única y puramente por el placer de perder el tiempo. **

**Advertencias: slash, incesto (Sam/Dean) y algo que se acerca al lime sin llegar a serlo.**** Y ahora sí, con todo hecho, me callo para que podais leer. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**_Tarta_**

_Es la última vez_, jura una y otra vez_, la última vez que accedo._

Sabe que tiene que hacer algo. A poder ser pronto. Cualquier cosa. YA.

Pero no. No puede. Quiere y no quiere. Sabe que debería seguir a lo suyo. Ignorarle. Hacer algo como leer el periódico o buscar en el ordenador. O hablar. O llevarse el tenedor a la boca. O cerrarla... o dejar de mirarle como un gilipollas. Sí, esa última parece una gran opción. Es, de hecho, la mejor que se le ha ocurrido hasta la fecha. Debería dejar de mirarle con la misma cara de embobado con que lo miran la camarera y la chica de la mesa de al lado. Joder, hasta una puta adolescente es más discreta que él (la camarera no parece muy interesada en serlo).

Pero es que es imposible. La camarera lo sabe, la adolescente lo sabe, él lo sabe. Es humanamente imposible comportarse en frente de él. Dean Winchester no juega bajo las mismas reglas que el resto de los mortales.

_¿Cómo?_ Se pregunta Sam una y otra vez viéndole hacer. _¿Cómo es posible que algo tan inocente como un simple trozo de tarta se convierta, por el simple hecho de pasar por sus manos, en una bomba pornográfica?_

Puede imaginar su lengua jugando con el trozo que se acaba de llevar a la boca. Puede ver su boca chupando los restos de chocolate que han quedado en su tenedor, con dedicación y pausa.

De acuerdo. Puede entender que le guste la tarta. Puede entender que de entre las cosas que más ha echado de menos en el Infierno esté la tarta, justo por detrás del sexo, del coche y de él. Puede entender, incluso, que, llevado al extremo, el acercamiento a una tarta de chocolate puede suponer para su hermano un reencuentro con todas aquellas cosas que creyó no volver a disfrutar nunca. Pero, por más que lo intenta, no puede entender como es posible que Dean parezca a punto de sufrir un orgasmo en el tercer bocado.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, el tenedor sujeto en la mano derecha y la izquierda apoyada en la pierna, cerca, _demasiado cerca_. Mastica lento, despacio, dejando que el contraste de la nata y el chocolate recreen el Apocalipsis en cada papila de su lengua y emite un nuevo gemido cada vez que se lleva un nuevo bocado a la boca.

Porque eso es un dato importante. Gime. Joder, está gimiendo. _Gimiendo_. Mientras introduce el tenedor de nuevo en la boca, mientras se mancha los labios de nata, mientras limpia el tenedor con la lengua lenta y deliberadamente, con saña, torturándole.

Y ahí va otra vez su lengua. Y el puñetero no deja de gemir.

Llegados a este punto Sam tendría que estar haciendo algo. Cualquier estupida cosa sería más adecuada que ver al calientapollas de Dean comer tarta, pero es que (si es verdad, es verdad. No se puede negar.) no hay nada jodidamente mejor.

Alguien debería detenerlo. Es más, alguien debería detener toda esa situación antes de que acaben todos (Dean, Sam, la camarera, la adolescente y quien demonios quiera unirse) revolcándose los unos con los otros por el suelo en una orgía sexual sin precedentes.

La Iglesia, el FBI, los demonios o los ángeles. Alguien. Quien sea, de verdad que no importa quien. Pero que alguien lo haga antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ya no tenga freno. Alguien tiene que frenarlo.

Porque se lo ha ganado. La verdad es que se lo ha ganado a pulso: que lo detengan, que lo encierren y le pongan en la frente un sello que diga _censurado._ Censurado él y su jodido gemido.

La siguiente vez que lo emite, pilla a Sam en un pestañeo. Mierda. Con los ojos cerrados, el puto gemido se hace con el control del universo durante una fracción de segundo, sustituyendo a la visión de su boca chupando el cubierto. Sólo vale el gemido. Sólo existe el gemido.

Se parece a un ronroneo ahora que lo piensa. Se parece al ronroneo de un gato mientras le rascan detrás de la oreja.

Abre los ojos porque la visión de un Dean relamiéndose satisfecho es infinitamente más facil de soportar que ese ronroneo.

Llegado a este punto, Sam ya ha asumido que tanto él como el Impala han sido oficialmente desbancados por la tarta en la lista de cosas que Dean echó de menos en el Infierno. Y, aunque no pueda creerlo, el sexo está viendo peligrar su puesto.

Y de golpe, sin aviso, todo se para y el único que no parece molesto con el fin del espectáculo es el propio actor.

La tarta se ha acabado y ya no hay más gemidos, no más juegos con la lengua, no más tenedores lamidos. Sólo el actor columpiándose satisfecho en su silla.

-¿Qué? –pregunta con un movimiento de cejas mientras se relame.

Sam niega, no puede dejar de mirarle. No se le ocurre otra cosa con la que pueda mantener algo de dignidad. Y es difícil, porque Dean lo mira, complice, tras evaluar al publico femenino de un simple vistazo y sonríe. Él muy cabrón sonríe de medio lado. Mitad santo, mitad pícaro. Se lame los labios, se inclina sobre la mesa y se lo susurra en voz muy baja-. ¿Te la puedo comer? La tarta, claro.

Antes de que la sangre de Sam vuelva a su cabeza y pueda hilar una replica si no ingeniosa, al menos digna, Dean ya se ha apropiado de su trozo y vuelve a representar el espectáculo.

_Joder. Que alguien traiga más tarta. YA._

* * *

Un fin de semana antes de los exámenes no puede dar ninguna escena con lógica... y este es el resultado. Sam y Dean. Dean y su tarta. El triangulo perfecto (todas sabemos que el Impala no puede entrar dentro de una cafetería, ¿verdad?)

¿Ves el botoncito verde que hay ahí abajo? Sí, ese mismo. Ese que pone algo de un Review con un color tan bonito... ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo pulsas y me cuentas?

Se acepta de todo: bombas, tomatazos, flores, agua bendita, estacas de madera y hasta dulces cachorritos del infierno.


End file.
